


All Of This

by spaceprincessem



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: Mac and Dennis spend the night on top of a parking garage, just the two of them, outside of the world, where this could definitely, definitely be possible, even for just one moment.All of this is tearing us apartI don't know where us or this starts





	All Of This

It was just a one time thing, a one night thing, because this could never, ever happen again no matter how badly he wanted it, and god, did he want it. But this wasn’t what they were supposed to do and this wasn’t how their relationship was supposed to be. They were friends. Best friends. Best friends who definitely didn’t like dudes, let alone like each other like that. It had started as a normal day, really, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to make it special, but if Mac was being honest with himself (and he wasn’t because fuck that) that’s what made it all the beautiful and all the more painful when it finally did happen. They were sitting at the bar, drinking beers, watching the game. Charlie and Frank had dicked off to do whatever weird shit they did together while Dee rambled on about a (probably made up) hot date she was going on later. So it was just the two of them, at the bar, with a few drinks in and the whole world to themselves.

“God, this is boring, I want to do something.” Dennis said, turning to Mac, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“We could follow Dee and ruin her date.” Mac suggested, tipping his beer forward. “I want to see if this Rob guy is as hot as she claims he is.”

“Oh Mac,” Dennis said as he laid a hand on Mac’s shoulder, the latter ignoring the sense of warmth filling him at Dennis’ touch, “You and I both know Dee has terrible taste in men.”

“But Robb does sound like a hot guy name.” Mac countered.

“Name one hot Robb.” Dennis argued, his face tensing slightly.

“The Robb from the show with the dragons and the hot chick with white hair.” Mac countered immediately.

Dennis knitted his eyebrows in confusion. “Game of Thrones? Why the hell are you watching that?”

“Charlie’s mom was watching it one day when Charlie and I were over there and I gotta say there are a lot of boobs in that show.” Mac explained. “And the dragons are fucking cool.”

“Okay, forget the dragons we are not following Dee, she’s already been driving me up a wall today.” Dennis said as he finished his beer. 

“Oohh!” Mac said excitedly. “There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and we can go sit on the roof of an abandoned parking garage, drink some beers and throw rocks off the top.”

“That sounds oddly specific, but what the hell, I do love a good astrological phenomenon and throwing shit off of roofs.” Dennis said with a shrug of his shoulders.

So they ended up on the roof just outside of town and Mac had been used to just the two of them, so nothing should have been different, except that everything was. Dennis was standing closer, his smile just a bit wider, and Mac could feel that aching pull in his chest when Dennis’ fingers lingered a little bit longer on his skin. It was wrong. So wrong to feel anything other than what bros feel for each other, but this feeling, deep inside of Mac had been stirring for a long while. Besides the light from the shower and the Moon were kind of pretty and it was stupidly romantic and Mac wanted more than he knew he should.

“You’ve been annoyingly quiet.” Dennis said as he finished his beer. Mac was a talker and he had been silent for the past twenty minutes.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking or maybe it was his repressed feelings, or maybe Mac just wanted to be seen by the one person he needed to be seen by. “I feel like we’re not in the real world right now.”

“What?” Dennis asked, laughing slightly.

“Ya know, like when you have an out of body experience and you feel separated from the world.” Mac explained as he looked at Dennis.

Dennis swallowed the lump in his throat because Mac’s face was soft and he definitely did not just look at Mac’s lips because it was Mac and he was Dennis and he did not want this. “Yeah, sure, man.” Dennis finally responded.

“That’s how it feels right now.” Mac pressed on. “So, like anything that happened wouldn’t really be in the real world because we’re not in it right now.” He was rambling, but somehow Dennis was closer, but he didn’t move, how was Dennis closer.

“Right.” Dennis agreed. “So, if I said I don’t hate Dee all the time and enjoy her company, then it totally doesn’t count.” He said with a laugh.

“Of course!” Mac said nodding his head eagerly.

“And,” Dennis continued on, his hands moving without thinking, coming up Mac’s arms before cupping his cheek, “if I said I wanted to…” his voice trailed off because the words were stuck in his throat.

“Yeah.” Mac said. “It’s just us, outside of the world. Just us.”

“Totally.” Dennis agreed because outside of the world this could happen. This could be something. No one would know. 

“Just us.” Mac said, but he was shaking slightly and if Dennis didn’t do it then it would never happen cause Mac was a coward and he couldn’t do it no matter how much he wanted it and and and and Dennis was kissing him and god, this was so wrong, but Mac deepened the kiss anyway.

The next day at the bar Mac still felt Dennis on his lips and he tried not to think about the way Dennis held him or how the feeling in his chest exploded when they were close, skin to skin. He couldn’t think about it because it didn’t really happen, because they were outside of the world, on the roof in the meteor shower. Mac watched as Dennis waved his goodbye, a girl around his arm and--fuck last night. Fuck it because that was it. There would be no tomorrow for them and Mac tried not to think of how Dennis looked against the glowing sky because now it was just a dream, a passing thought, and a stolen moment sitting outside of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim at 1am talking to one of my best friends and she liked it enough to tell me to post it so hello MacDennis fandom here is my contribution! Let me know your thoughts! Inspired by The Naked and Famous song "All of This"


End file.
